True Love
by KingdomOfMine
Summary: Ever since the incident at the Gala, Octavia has been having money trouble so she had to move in with an old friend, Vinyl Scratch. Are things going to happen between these two ponies?
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Octavia, a grey earth pony was practicing her cello in her room. She was practicing more than usual because she was determined to get back up to the top.

Ever since the incident at the grand galloping gala Octavia has been having trouble. Because of a certain pink pony ruining her performance it's been very hard trying making a living. She's been running low on Bits and was trying to make enough for food, rent, and any other things.

She managed to get in on a four pony musical group for a little backyard party in the castle grounds at the Canterlot Castle, which helped her for a while but it still wasn't enough. She knew she had to get help but was refusing to get any.

* * *

About three weeks later after the backyard party she was getting kicked out of her house for not having enough money for rent.

"Wait just a moment! If you would please give me just a couple more days, I promise I'll have enough Bits for the rent! I promise! Please I beg of you! You can't do this to me!" Octavia said as tears started to form.

Her landlord, Fredrick, practically had to force her out himself. "Can't do that. You knew when rent was due and I sent you the three days notice. You had your chance and you blew it!"

And with one list hard push Octavia was in the front yard of her used to be home. "Now stay out if you know what's good for you! And take your stupid instrument with you!" Fredrick threw the cello, which was inside its case, at Octavia and locked the door, leaving her there weeping.

* * *

So there she was, outside in front of what used to be her home, with nothing but a few Bits, her cello, and the tears on her eyes. She was figuring out what to do now. She went to some of her classy friends of hers but they weren't any help.

Now she was just strolling around, not sure on what to do know, thinking this was all over for her.

"Octavia? Is that you?"

Octavia stop moving as soon as she heard that voice. _'That voice…it sounds so familiar." _She was trying to figure out the pony of who's that voice belong to, which was taking a little time.

"uhhh, Octavia? Did you here me? You are Octavia right?"

Then Octavia's eyes grew wide. _"Can it be? Is it really her?" _She then finally turned her head to the fellow pony.

"Vinyl?"


	2. Roommate

Chapter 2: Roommate

"Vinyl?"

"Octavia! It is you!"

Vinyl rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. "It's been so many years! And you still remember me."

"Its nice meeting you too Vinyl….um, Vinyl?"

"Yea?"

"You're still hugging me"

As soon as Octavia said that Vinyl opens her eyes to check, which were closed at the time, and she was still hugging her. Vinyl then let go of her, a little blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry 'bout that." Vinyl said in a embarrassed voice.

"It's quite alright." Octavia replied.

Then there was a little pause between the both mares.

"So" Vinyl breaking the silence "How's it been? With the whole classical thing."

Octavia didn't want to answer that question, but she did anyway. "Terrible" She stated bending her head down.

"What? Did something bad happen?" Vinyl said a little concerned.

"Let's see, I've been having money trouble for the past two months, it's been very hard trying to get in another performance, my landlord kicked me out this morning, oh, and I have no where to go now. And its all because of that dreadful, dream murdering, pink earth pony!" Octavia said now a little mad remembering that horrible day.

"Wow…sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Vinyl said regretting asking the question now.

"No. It's my fault for over-reacting." Octavia now was calming down a bit. "You were just asking a friendly question."

Again, the there was another pause between the mares. Then Vinyl had an idea.

"So" Vinyl started "You don't have a place to stay?"

"No"

"Well, if you want, you can stay at my place."

"What?" Octavia said a little shocked.

"No, I can't"

"It's only until you can get back on your hooves again. It'll be fine Octy, really."

"Did you just call me, Octy? Don't tell me you're going to start calling me by that horrible nickname you came up with from when we were in school again are you?" Octavia never did like that nickname.

"Is that really important right now?" Vinyl said a little smile on her face.

Octavia started to think. _'Should I? I don't want to cause any trouble for her. I mean, we're two different types of ponies. This could never work. But it's either a warm house, or a cold ally.' _

Vinyl was just standing there waiting for Octavia's answer. She was about to sit down to rest her hooves when Octavia said,

"Are you certain?" Octavia making sure.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Octavia repeated in a way that hopefully Vinyl could understand this time.

"Oh! Yea I'm sure. Don't worry about a thing Octy. My place isn't as terrible as you think." Vinyl said laughing a little.

_'It'll only be for a couple of nights, right?' _Octavia thinking for the last time.

"Alright." Octavia finally answering Vinyl's question. "But only for a little while"

"Yes! You'll be in good hooves Octy."

"I hope so" she said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh, Nothing…So where is your house."

"Oh, I live I Ponyville." Vinyl said.

"Ponyville? Then what are you doing here in Canterlot?" Octavia asked curious why she was here. "Ponyville is a train away from here."

"I'm here cause I wanted to see some new club called 'Vibe'. Not bad actually."

"There's a club here? In Canterlot?"

"Some of you 'classy' ponies don't know this but at the very left side of Canterlot there's ponies like me with clubs, bars, and other cool stuff. Not to mention a lot of loudness in there"

"If it's so loud how come I never heard any of it?"

"Magic border around the left side to keep from disturbing other ponies near by."

Octavia was surprised that she never knew about this.

"Look, do you wanna keep talkin' here or do you wanna get to your new home? It's starting to get dark out here." Vinyl now getting a little bored here.

"Very well, let's go"

And so they headed to Vinyl's place to rest for the night. Octavia not fully convinced that being Vinyl roommate was going to be a good idea. But what she didn't know was that Vinyl was going to enjoy this. Because ever sensed school started, Vinyl had always had a crush on the mare, and the crush had always stuck with Vinyl, never leaving.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Night's sleep

Chapter 3: Night's sleep

"Well, this is it, your new home Octy! Whad'ja think? Not too bad right?" Vinyl said show showing Octavia her house as they were now approaching it.

Vinyl's house was a two story building made of wood, was on top of a little hill near the edge of Ponyville, and had a pool in the backyard. It looked like any other building in Ponyville, besides the pool and the little big in size.

"Looks fine on the outside, but it's the inside that worries me."

"Oh come on. Do you really think the inside of my house is that dirty?" Vinyl said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Ok then, go in and see for yourself. But I'm telling you the inside of my house isn't that bad." Vinyl said pointing hoof at the door.

"I'm not believing a word you say until I see for myself." Octavia said now walking towards the door. She opened it and was now walking in what looked like a living room.

Octavia was scanning the house from where she was, the living room. The inside of the house was painted a shiny white and two different shades of blue in some places, matching Vinyl's hair color. There was a kitchen by the living room with all the kitchen things, microwave, fridge, and other things. They were all white colored. Leading from the living room were a set of glass doors which leads to the backyard with the pool. The first floor had two rooms. Vinyl's room and her Music room. The stairs were near the living room leading to the second floor which has Vinyl's guest room and the balcony. And to Octavia's surprise, Vinyl's house wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure there are some things here and there but the place was nice and neat.

"Not as bad as you thought it was, huh Octy?" Vinyl walking behind Octavia with a grin on her face.

Octavia didn't reply.

"My guest room is the last door to the left on the second floor. You can take a look at it and see if it's good. I'll go get us some food in our stomachs." Vinyl said heading towards the kitchen, laughing a little on the way.

* * *

There was a blue bed, a window with blue curtains, some nice furniture, a closet, and the walls were painted white.

"I suppose this will have to do." Octavia said.

Octavia was about to see what Vinyl was planning for dinner when she passed by the balcony. Octavia decided to have a little look at the view it had, and she was glad she did.

From were she is she had a beautiful view of Ponyville. It may have been dark outside but the moon gave Ponyville a nice shade of light. There was also a soft breeze outside which blew Octavia's mane. Then, for the first time on this day, she was smiling. _'Vinyl won't mind if I was here, just for a little longer'. _

* * *

Vinyl was looking through cabinets and the fridge to look for something to eat. But so far Vinyl found nothing.

"awwww maaan. There's nothing to eat around here. Should've stopped by somewhere to restock on food."

Vinyl continued to look for something and luckily found some flowers and bread.

'_Guess this is good enough for a plain sandwich or something. Wonder if Octavia will like it.' _

Vinyl thought about it for a minute.

_'Guess there's only one way to find out.' _

-One minute later-

Vinyl, now finished with her and Octavia's sandwich, was going to let Octavia know that dinner was ready. She was heading towards the guest room when she noticed that Octavia was instead on the balcony. She was about the talk to her when she noticed something.

Her smile.

Vinyl had seen Octavia smile at rare times when they were still in school. But was all either when she was in a performance or when she was with her fancy friends. Vinyl managed to see her smile at those times, but not from a good view. And not only was she seeing Octavia smile for the first time in a long time, she was getting a good view of it too. And as a bonus Octavia's mane was blowing with the wind. Vinyl couldn't help but lean against the balcony door and just watch Octavia, smiling.

_'Man, Octy sure is something. I've always dreamed of her as my marefriend, going out on dates, doing lots of fun couple things…like kissing.' _

Vinyl, now blushing, was closing her eyes imagining how it would be like kissing Octavia. And while she was having her little thinking moment she accidently gave out a soft sigh that Octavia managed to hear.

Octavia turned her head lightly to the left, seeing Vinyl leaning against the balcony door with a smile on her face.

"Um, Vinyl dear. What are you doing?"

"Huh!? Oh, uuhhh. I was just having a little happy dream was all, hehe." Vinyl trying hard not to blush to much.

"while leaning against the balcony door?" Octavia raising an eye brow.

"Look, do want food or not." Vinyl trying to change the topic back to dinner.

And just at that same time Octavia's stomach made the same noise that all stomachs do.

"Alright" was all Octavia said.

* * *

Both mares had finished their food, Octavia excepting something more. Octavia was getting ready for bed when Vinyl came in.

"Need anything else Octy?" Vinyl making sure her new roommate was comfortable.

"Well you can start by calling me by my full name." Octavia said in stern voice, getting annoyed at the nickname.

"Naw! I can give you a new nickname tho. How about….Tavi?"

*sigh* "Fine. At least it isn't as horrible as Octy."

There was a little pause between the two ponies, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Vinyl." Octavia speaking first.

"Don't worry about it. Its what friends do." Vinyl giving her a big smile.

"We're friends?" Octavia said in alight voice.

"yea! We may be two totally different ponies but that still doesn't mean we can't be friends. We are friends right?"

Octavia was unsure of what to say now. She thought that Vinyl had always disliked her since the first day of school.

Then Octavia started to show a smile. "Yes. We are."

"Great!" Vinyl said while pulling Octavia into a hug.

Octavia was startled at first, but gave in and hugged her back.

"Vinyl."

"Yea Tavi?"

"You're doing it again."

Vinyl then let go her.

"Right, sorry about that."

"It's quite alright Vinyl."

"Yea, well. Goodnight Tavi."

"Goodnight to you as well Vinyl."

Vinyl, now lout of Octavia's room, was now going to bed. Octavia was now in bed. When Octavia would try to get some sleep one thing that would help her was thinking of something happy, comfortable, or anything else. And tonight, the thought that help her sleep that night, was of those two hugs Vinyl had given her.

End of Chapter 2 


	4. Sleep talking

hey guys. sorry for not posting stuff in a looooooong whi7e. ive been kinda depressed 7ate7y and now my therapist is making me take stupid anti-depressents. anyway, i'77 try to post more chapters up and stuff. and sorry if this chapter is kinda short, i'll try making chapter 5 a 7itt7e 7onger

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleep talking

Octavia was the first to wake up. She looked to her right towards the alarm clock on the night stand near the bed.

It was 11:34.

She soon got out of bed and went towards the balcony. It was still early in the day but there were still some ponies strolling around Ponyville shopping and what not. Octavia has never been in Ponyville before and thought it would be a good idea to go for a stroll, take in the surroundings and get familiar with Ponyville.

She went down the stairs towards the living room and noticed something…Vinyl isn't around here.

_'Is she still sleeping?_ Octavia saying in her head._ I should have figured a party pony like her wouldn't wake up at this time of the day. But, perhaps I should go check on her, just to make sure she is, indeed, sleeping in her room and not out of the house somewhere.'_

Octavia then walked towards the hallway that leads to Vinyl's room and her music room.

_'Now which is her room?'_

There was a door to her right where she was standing, and another one farther into the hallway to her left.

_'Perhaps the door to the left is her room.' _

Octavia began moving towards the door to the left and opening it gently.

There, lay Vinyl Scratch on her bed, with her trade mark glasses off and had a smile on her face. Soon Octavia found herself right next to her, just watching her sleep.

_'Vinyl looks so….peaceful.'_

When the two mares were in school, Octavia never saw Vinyl calm or anything close to it. She was always loud, getting into trouble a lot, and wasn't much nice to anyone besides the ponies who shared her same musical interests.

Octavia continued to watch Vinyl until she noticed her glasses on top of the night stand. She looked at the glasses, then back at Vinyl, then back to the glasses again. She then put on the glasses.

_'Why does Vinyl wear these? I can't see anything in these?'_

Then out of no where, she heard Vinyl talking...or mumbling.

"mmmmhaamnnn"

Octavia let out a little laugh at what Vinyl was saying. But that didn't stop Vinyl from waking up….or sleep talking.

"mmmm…tavi"

Octavia's eyes widened at this.

"Don't stop kissing me"

Octavia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_'Is she dreaming about me!? Us…..making out!?'_

When she was done thinking in her head, she put Vinyl's glasses back where they were, walked slowly out of the room, and closed the door gently.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Dreaming

Chapter 5: Dreaming

After Vinyl exited Octavia's room after saying there goodnights, she soon went to her room to get some sleep.

Vinyl was dreaming of different things that night, the best part of her dreaming was near the end. Vinyl was in a room that looked a lot like hers, but the only thing in the room was a bed.

"Hello?" Vinyl said looking around the room to see if anyone else was in the room. She was about to walk out the door when she heard someone from her right side.

"Vinyl"

When she turned around, she was soon face to face with Octavia.

"Hey Tavi, what's up?" Vinyl said.

Octavia didn't reply. Instead she was walking towards Vinyl.

"Uhhhhhhh Tavi? What are you doing?" Vinyl said walking backwards.

"Has anyone ever told you how magnificent you look?"

"What?" Vinyl said back at Octavia. She was trying to keep walking backwards, until she hit the bed.

"You knowwwwwww…. I've always found that snow white coat just outstanding." Octavia said, touching Vinyl's Neck with herr hoof. Vinyl was now blushing at what Octavia was doing.

"Tav_"

"And that voice of yours…." Octavia said, now reaching over Vinyl's left cheek, "…music to my ears."

Vinyl, now blushing a little harder, wasn't sure what to do.

_'Her hoof feels nice…' _Vinyl saying in her mind while Octavia kept her hoof on Vinyl's cheek.

"And those eyes…. I've always wanted to see them." Octavia was now pulling Vinyl's glasses off. Vinyl tried to stop her, but she couldn't move, she was shaking a little from what was happening, all she could do was close her eyelids and keep them shut.

Octavia rested the pair of glasses on the bed, staring at Vinyl's closed eyes.

"Vinyl…please show me those eyes of yours" Vinyl's eyes remained closed.

"Vinyl….pleeeeeeease? For me?" Octavia saying a little softer.

A couple seconds later Vinyl decides to let her see. Was she scared? Yes. But she decided to let her see anyway. She was opening her eyes slowly, and when they were fully opened, Octavia was starring at her eyes like they were a gift from god. Octavia was starring with her mouth a little open, and after a couple of seconds she finally spoke.

"Absolutely stunning"

Then before Vinyl could do anything, Octavia pressing her lips against vinyl's, kissing her. Vinyl's mind was out of control. Octavia, her life long crush of all time, was kissing her. You'd think Vinyl would kiss her back like an animal or something, but the truth is, Vinyl had never had a kiss before, or a marefriend, so she was inexperienced. And while Vinyl was thinking in her mind, she wasn't noticing that Octavia was pushing Vinyl slowly onto the bed.

Soon enough, after Vinyl took in her current situation, she was kissing back.

"mmmmhaamnnn"

Vinyl and Octavia were now starting to moan.

_'Oh god. Her lips taste sooooooo goooooood. I could only imagine what the inside of her mouth would taste.'_

And as if Octavia was reading her mind, she started licking her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. Vinyl was more than happy to oblige.

"mmmm…tavi"

Vinyl was now in heaven. Octavia's mouth was too much.

"Don't stop kissing me"

Both mares kept at this for a couple more seconds until everything staring to fade into a black.

"What?" Vinyl said. Soon enough she woke up on here bed, sweating, breathing hard, and her bed sheets all around her.

"Oh my god." Vinyl said.

"That dream….is the best dream…i've…..ever….had" she said softly between breaths. After a couple of seconds of trying to calm down herself, she noticed something. She was slightly….wet….between hind legs.

"ohhhhhhh….wow"

* * *

I might change the rating to "M" in 7ater chapters, maybe, idk. i guess i depends if i decide to put a ...lemony...scene in a chapter or something. what do you guys think?

p.s. i 7ike L's

End of Chapter 4 


End file.
